My sweet prince
by ale baskerville
Summary: En el mundo hallamos diversos relatos, algunos llenos de escenas tristes cuyo único objetivo es fragmentar tu alma, otros graciosos que ayudan a reconstruirla, están aquellos que jamás abandonan tus recuerdos y otros que son tan pasajeros como el viento...


Hola a todos este pequeño OS es gracias a una actividad del grupo katsudeku world, asi que es un regalito para Taty velazquez espero que no sea un fracaso jaja en serio que lo disfrutes y trate de guiarme por lo que querias.

* * *

Siempre he sido amante de las letras tanto que divago en mis cavilaciones, sé que te molesta, me lo hiciste saber muchas veces y aun así eras el primero en regalarme ese libro que me quedaba mirando en la estantería de una biblioteca, nunca pregunte cómo los conseguías pues me gustaba fingir que todo estaba bien, muchos podrían juzgarme ahora por ser tan permisivo e ingenuo, sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer en esa situación? cuando llegabas con tus brillantes ojos rojos que para algunos estaban cargados de odio, pero sé que estaban llenos de amor cuando tu mirada se posaba en mí y me gritabas en un tono hosco que los tomara.

Si soy honesto no sé qué cruzaba por mi mente la noche en que nos conocimos, no es normal que lleves a tu apartamento a un joven rubio con una herida por arma blanca que estaba intentando robarte mientras salías del trabajo, aun así, no podía abandonarte en la calle cuando en medio de tu asalto te desmayaste, hubiese sido muy cruel de mi parte permitir que murieras ese día y aquello por supuesto iba en contra de todos mis principios, aún río al recordar tu cara al despertar, nunca entendí si tu asombro era por despertar con vida o porque tu víctima te estaba invitando a desayunar luego de curar tus heridas, con frecuencia decías que era un inútil que no pensaba antes de actuar, supongo que tenías razón.

Admito que al principio estaba un poco asustado, bien podrías ser un asesino en serie o un violador en potencia, a pesar de ello, nos sentamos a comer huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja en una pequeña mesita de mi sala como si de viejos conocidos se tratara, el transcurso de la mañana fue tranquilo aunque tuve el lujo de descubrir que en lugar de hablar preferías gritar, un rasgo muy marcado en tu personalidad debo decir, luego decidiste quedarte a almorzar, cenar e incluso terminaste ocupando mi cama, cuando menos lo imagine estabas cómodo e instalado en mi departamento, porque sí, decidiste llamar hogar a ese pequeño lugar.

Los primeros días llegaba con el miedo de encontrar mi apartamento desocupado, no obstante, nunca tomaste ninguna de mis pertenencias y me acostumbre a encontrar la cena caliente a pesar de que siempre te excusabas diciendo que preparaste demasiado; ahora que lo recuerdo siempre dabas una excusa por cada acción que tomabas incluso decías que preparabas katsudon solo porque se te daba la gana, extrañamente los días que lo preparabas coincidían con fechas especiales o cuando estaba deprimido por cosas que llamabas tonterías.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero nuestra relación creció exponencialmente, no era una armonía perfecta, tenía altos y bajos, se podría decir que estaba cargada de emociones agridulces, pese a nuestros defectos sé que atesoramos cada momento, después de todo me gusta pensar que nuestra relación era como un cuento de esos llenos de fantasía que adoro leer, pero al revisar las delicadas hojas donde está escrita nuestra historia estoy seguro que no lo es, pues no es una realidad falsa creada por mi mente, porque estabas conmigo, porque todo es real y no solo una idea concebida por un niño pecoso de cabellos verdes.

Sabes, existe una leyenda danesa que relata el amor de un rey a su hija, cuentan que nunca existió un amor tan grande como el que profesaba el rey Valdemar a su pequeña Tove, conoces la historia, lo sé, ya que el libro donde la leí me lo regalaste a fin de cuentas, sin embargo, detrás de esa tierna muestra de amor la realidad es que el rey estaba preso de un hechizo pues un anillo era lo que lo ligaba a su pequeña hija, quiero creer que lo nuestro fue mejor, pues para mí no eres la pequeña Tove, eres ese anillo que no me dejara ir, por el cual me castigara Odín y al igual que Valdemar quien incluso después de su muerte no puede alejarse del lago del bosque de Gurre, última morada del anillo encantado, yo no podre alejarme de ti.

La culpa me consume en las noches más frías, porque debí notarlo, bueno, tal vez si note tus cambios pero preferí ignorar la desesperación que mostraban tus ojos, en ocasiones te alejabas por varias horas y regresabas apático, distante, como un ente que solo deseaba alejarse del mundo y yo solo te recibía con una sonrisa y sopa caliente; sin embargo, esa rutina se volvió más y más frecuente, a veces no llegabas, otras no comías, lucias delgado e incluso desviabas tu mirada cuando hablábamos, llegó un punto donde ni siquiera hablamos; me repetía una y otra vez que solo estabas cansado que al día siguiente todo sería diferente y volverías a gritar y fruncir el ceño, ambos sabemos que eso no volvió a ocurrir.

Cuando me tocabas era combustión instantánea como si desprendieras nitroglicerina y yo fuera la llama, sin embargo, tus manos se volvieron frías y nuestras sábanas se preguntaban qué había pasado con la pasión que antes depositamos en ellas, pensé muchas veces que saldrías de esto aun cuando el dinero desaparecía o las cosas de valor se perdían, yo juraba que era imaginación mía y que esas bolsitas que a veces encontraba solo contenían migajas de comida, ahora entiendo que en ocasiones estar allí no es suficiente porque al parecer mi presencia no era la cura necesaria para tus demonios, pude ser más comprensivo, pude intentar hablar contigo, pude haber sido más maduro o inteligente, pero poder es diferente de hacer y al final nunca actúe correctamente.

No me juzgues por favor, yo solo tenía miedo de quebrar todos los sueños que cree a tu lado, no quería que quedaran pedazos como los de un vaso roto, fue un error de mi parte no prestar la atención necesaria y no te equivoques, no estoy bien solo por conocer mis fallas, evocar tus recuerdos aun me desgasta el alma; sin embargo tú lo dijiste, un inútil como yo no era capaz de hacer nada, miraba como te alejabas, te lastimabas, te destruías, solo podía llorar cuando no mirabas.

El día que decidí enfrentar la situación ya era tarde, habían demasiados huecos en nuestra relación y la combinación de nuestros gritos no fue el mejor remedio, es mi culpa y me lo reprocho todo el tiempo, siempre explotabas con facilidad, yo tenía que mantener la calma, pero no pude y lo siento, en algún punto, en lugar de caer una gota en el vaso se derramó el mar completo y solo pude gritar y llorar, terminé por extinguir lo nuestro.

Al día siguiente no estabas, actúe como si no me importara pues aún estaba enojado y dolido por tu actitud, no obstante, con el paso del tiempo y el constante sonido del reloj comencé a alterarme, necesitaba verte y saber que estabas bien, después de todo no tenías a donde ir, yo lo sabía y tenía muy claro el porqué, pero por más que te busque no te hallaba, me sentí como Sköll y Hati aquellos lobos que persiguen eternamente al sol y la luna, imagino que su desesperación al no alcanzar dichos astros es similar a la que sufrí al no encontrarte, era tan agotador que incluso descuide mi salud y termine sin empleo, mis amigos cercanos me recalcaron muchas veces que nuestras vidas eran diferentes, que no debía dejarme arrastrar al mundo donde escogiste pertenecer, pero ellos no entienden que sin ti no soy nada, que eres el único que logra darle sentido a mis días y motivo a mis sonrisas, al final incluso me aleje de ellos, lo deje todo y aun así no regresaste, nunca lo hiciste.

Hay noches donde despierto gritando tu nombre, tal vez logres escuchar mis ruegos y regreses pero no pasa, nada pasa, luego me sumo en mis fantasías deseando que Sköll y Hati sean reales y logren alcanzar al sol y la luna pues así, el mundo se fundirá en las tinieblas y terminará por destruirse, entonces solo de esa manera, quizás, logre alejarme de ti, pero a quien quiero engañar ambos sabemos que no puedo.

El recuerdo de ese día sigue causando pesadillas, no es fácil, créeme, tener que despertar una mañana y ver tu rostro en las noticias fue desgarrador, para muchos solo eras una escoria menos para el mundo, un drogadicto de los muchos que se van cada día, otro loco que no mide sus actos en su desesperación por otra dosis, solo un joven más que se desvió del camino y terminó hundido en un foso sin salida, y miles de críticas que no me desgastaré en contar pues esas personas lo creen saber todo y solo juzgan y hablan por hablar, ellos no conocen tu historia, no saben nada de tu vida y por eso mismo no tenían el derecho de mirarte como si fueras nada porque para mí lo eras todo, no te puedes ir así por favor.

No logro escucharte, no siento tus caricias, no puedo pasar mis manos por tus rubios cabellos, tu mirada rojiza solo está en mis recuerdos, tus labios ya no están junto a los míos, me pregunto ¿alguna vez lograré olvidar tu imagen? dime ¿ese momento llegará? quiero ser capaz de borrar todo lo que vivimos juntos cada momento feliz y amargo, tal vez, lo que sentí por ti no puede ser considerado amor y por eso tengo que consumirme en vida como si de un castigo divino se tratara, en ocasiones recorro las calles que caminamos juntos, siempre paso por ese callejón donde nos conocimos, quiero creer que esto es una mentira y que aun estas a mi lado, no puedo aceptar esta realidad dijimos que lo nuestro duraría eternamente, acaso ¿fue demasiado egoísta de mi parte desear tanto a tu lado?, lo siento.

Mis lágrimas cubren aquellos dulces momentos que vivimos juntos, sé que el tiempo fue corto pero para mí fue una vida, es por ello que suspiro cuando te pienso esperando que sea cierto que se te escapa la vida cada vez que lo haces, aunque a este punto creo que podría ser inmortal pues por más que lo intento sigo aquí atrapado en esta realidad desgarradora, en el momento que amanece pienso que lograre estar bien y que mi corazón latirá nuevamente pero en cuanto gira el reloj noto que todo sigue igual y siento como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para mí.

Dicen que la nostalgia es un dolor hermoso e ilusamente pensé que podría soportarlo, pero siento que soy como una flor recién cortada que se marchita por falta de agua, no hace falta que te mencione que para mí tu presencia es dicha fuente de vida, lo sé, soy inútil, soy torpe, tengo muchos errores y por eso mismo tengo muchas cicatrices, quizás por eso no fui capaz de curar las tuyas, perdóname si hubieses encontrado a alguien más fuerte y valiente tal vez todo sería diferente ahora.

No sé hacia dónde ir, me siento atrapado en un bucle sin salida, quiero que todo esto termine, que despierte y estés a mi lado para poder seguir en el camino correcto y que te burles de mi por tener este sueño, quiero verte te lo suplico, prometo que esta vez no soltaré tu mano.

Te marchaste y no pude hacer nada, sigo aquí como un tonto esperando respuestas de preguntas que no logro comprender, algunos dicen que esto desaparecerá después de que pase el tiempo, pero yo sigo recordando los viejos tiempos, sigo evocando tus memorias, si aún no es demasiado tarde ¿podemos regresar y estar juntos? debí tratarte mejor cuando te tenía, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás? espero que ese lugar no sea muy frio, sé que debo olvidar pero no es sencillo, tu sombra me persigue y no soy capaz de alejarla.

Te extraño tanto, hay noches donde no consigo dormir, me arrepiento por ver que te alejabas y no hacer nada, no puedo soportarlo los días sin ti son negros, era un sirviente de nuestro amor y ahora estoy perdido sin el dueño, ¿por qué peleamos? ¿por qué hicimos esto? soy un tonto solo te necesito a ti, golpeo mi pecho constantemente por la frustración y miro al cielo rogando a algún dios que sea mentira tu partida, pero ninguno se apiada de mí y me muestra benevolencia, al menos ¿prometes que me esperaras?

No desaparezcas sin dejar rastro como lo hace la lluvia, que viene y cae para luego evaporarse, no cortes nuestras cadenas, hoy de nuevo me cubren las lágrimas que caen sin detenerse y sigo buscándote en los rastros que has dejado en un cajón lleno de recuerdos, quiero disculparme en serio, no quería gritarte te pido que regreses, así no tenían que ser las cosas prometo ser más paciente, no me alejare de tu lado estaré pendiente y si es necesario no hablaré y solo seré un muñeco que puedas usar a tu gusto, no me dejes, empecemos una vez más, solo quiero una oportunidad más para poder verte.

* * *

si llegaron hasta aca, mil gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia por si no se entendio, si kacchan esta muerto y si era drogadicto, queria plasmar una especie de charla entre deku y el recuerdo que evoca de kacchan como sumido en su desesperacion y en parte negacion de los hechos espero que se lograra jaja sin mas nos leemos en una proxima ocasión.

por cierto este fic esta subido en AY y wattpad también


End file.
